


Summer in the Underworld

by elsiecarson



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Exhaustion, Hot, Hot Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Naked Sleeping, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: When Persephone is up on Olympus for six months of the year Zeus and Hades have an intimate relationship, since Hades refuses to go up to Olympus.
Relationships: Hades & Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hades lies back across his bed. He’s waiting for someone. That someone is not normally seen in the Underworld. Hades is waiting for his little brother, Zeus, to arrive for a visit. Hades and Zeus are lovers though few people actually know the truth. Hades’ wife, Persephone, does and so does Zeus’ wife, Hera, but other than those two and perhaps a couple of servants both in Tartarus and Olympus, no one else knows the truth about the true relationship between the brothers.

Summer has again come to the mortal world and the scorching temperatures of Greece are even permeating the depths of Tartarus. Hades is sweating and is terribly lonely without his wife who is up on Olympus for her six months of imprisonment with her mother. Those six months are the only time that Zeus and Hades get together intimately because Hades is satisfied with his wife the rest of the time.

Hades has peeled off his toga and is lying on the bed in his boxers. Suddenly there’s a soft tap on the door. “Who is it?” he asks in his best authoritarian voice.

One of his servants calls back and says, “Your brother is here, my lord. Shall I send him in or shall I ask him to wait for you in your study?”

“Which brother is it?” Hades asks suspiciously. If it’s his brother, Poseidon, he would never allow him to see him like this, but Zeus had seen him in many situations Hades would have originally thought impossible. Poseidon doesn’t normally come to visit him in the Underworld though.

“Hades it’s me!” Zeus’ exasperated voice comes through the door.

“Come in then.” Hades calls back. He sits up on the bed trying not to look exhausted and sticky from the heat.

“You look tired,” Zeus says when he enters the room. Even with his brother’s normally grey pallor he can tell when exhaustion is getting the better of Hades. His brother always misses his wife so much he doesn’t sleep well. Hades and Persephone’s connection is much stronger than Zeus and Hera’s and so Hades feels the separation more acutely. Hades sleeps better with Zeus beside him when his wife’s not around.

“I am tired. Between Persephone not being here and you not being able to come down to see me I haven’t been sleeping.” Hades sighs and flops back on the bed.

“We don’t have to do this right now. You could just rest in my arms if you prefer.” Zeus says understandingly. 

Hades smiles. Zeus can be very sympathetic when he needs to. He rarely smiles at anyone. He lies down on the bed and pulls the sheet over himself. Zeus immediately understands and walks over to the bedroom door and hangs the do not disturb sign on it. Then Zeus slowly walks back across the floor, drops his toga, and climbs into bed next to his brother. As soon as Zeus’ arms are around his brother Hades falls asleep. He snores gently and for once it doesn’t bother Zeus at all. Zeus doesn’t even mind that Hades isn’t wearing a top although normally he doesn’t like sleeping next to bare god flesh. Hades has become much more of a cuddle- loving person since he got married and he doesn’t hesitate to cuddle with his brother in his sleep.

Hades stretches when he wakes up and bumps his arms into Zeus’ nose. Hades smiles and rolls over towards his brother. He decides to wait for his brother to wake up. His brother’s hands are exploring his body. Suddenly he feels a hand on his dick. Hades bites his lip and tries not to gasp in surprise. This would explain a few things about his dreams if Zeus has been doing this since he fell asleep. Hades sees Zeus peek at him through one partially open eye as he rolls over. “Alright, I know you’re awake.” Hades says copping a feel of his brother’s ass.

“Good, now we can do it. It’s the only reason I ever come down her anyway.” Zeus says pressing his lips against his brother’s. He grabs his brother’s ass and then adds his tongue to the kiss he’s still engulfed in.

Hades pulls back gently. “Do you want to bottom or top this time?” he asks gently. Unlike most gay couples that have preferences for being a bottom or top Hades and Zeus are flexible. Hades is carefully and slowly giving his brother a hand job.

Zeus moans. His brother knows exactly how to tease him. “Please, can I be on the bottom this time? I’ll fuck you later, but please fuck me. It feels so good when you do.”

“I have absolutely no problem with that. Do you want hickies or shall I leave you unblemished?” Hades asks as he rolls Zeus onto his back and then lays on top of him.

“I don’t care what you do just fuck me before I explode all over your stomach.” Zeus grinds up into his brother seeking release.

Hades holds his brother down and gently enters him. Zeus is so accustomed to the size of his brother’s dick that they don’t even need much lube anymore. He always uses some because he doesn't want to deal with his brother's retribution if he's too rough.


	2. Pleading for Sex

Hades stretches when he wakes up and bumps his arms into Zeus’ nose. Hades smiles and rolls over towards his brother. He decides to wait for his brother to wake up. His brother’s hands are exploring his body. Suddenly he feels a hand on his dick. Hades bites his lip and tries not to gasp in surprise. This would explain a few things about his dreams if Zeus has been doing this since he fell asleep. Hades sees Zeus peek at him through one partially open eye as he rolls over. “Alright, now I know you’re awake.” Hades says copping a feel of his brother’s ass.

“Good, now we can do it.” Zeus says pressing his lips against his brother’s. He grabs his brother’s ass and then adds his tongue to the kiss he’s still engulfed in.

Hades pulls back gently. “Do you want to bottom or top this time?” he asks gently. Unlike most gay couples that have preferences for being a bottom or top Hades and Zeus are flexible. Hades is carefully and slowly giving his brother a hand job.

Zeus moans. His brother knows exactly how to tease him. “Please, can I be on the bottom this time? I’ll fuck you later, but please fuck me. It feels so good when you do. J can’t wait anymore.”

“I have absolutely no problem with that. Do you want hickies or shall I leave you unblemished?” Hades asks as he rolls Zeus onto his back and then lays on top of him.

“I don’t care what you do just fuck me before I explode all over your stomach.” Zeus grinds up into his brother seeking release.

Hades holds his brother down and gently enters him. Zeus is so accustomed to the size of his brother’s dick that they don’t even need much lube anymore. “Fuck, do you have gay sex at all any other time of the year?”

“Not if I have to bottom. You’re the only one who sees me like this.” Zeus tries to even out his breathing. It’s not easy to do. Hades makes him so horny.


End file.
